


As Long As It's Not In An Office

by etmuse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."</p><p>Ianto fulfils a fantasy for Jack. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As It's Not In An Office

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Jack/Ianto, also first slash smut.
> 
> Originally posted June 2008.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Ianto murmured, pushing open the door.

"Admit it, 'Yan," Jack grinned in his ear, "you love it." Closing the door behind them and flipping on the light, Ianto cocked his head at his overexcited boyfriend.

"No, Jack, I love _you_. And that means that sometimes I agree to downright crazy things to make you happy." Framing Ianto's face in his hands and pressing his forehead to the younger man's, Jack smiled softly.

"I love you too, Ianto, and I promise you'll be… rewarded, for indulging this fantasy of mine."

Ianto smirked salaciously, a look he knew Jack loved. "Don't worry, I know I will." Eyes twinkling, Jack dropped a tender peck onto Ianto's lips before pulling back to survey their surroundings satisfactorily.

"Look at all this stuff. It's so exciting," he beamed. Ianto laughed at him affectionately.

"Only you, Jack, could spend most of his days chasing aliens around Cardiff and yet find a cupboard full of pens and envelopes exciting."

"Not just pens and envelopes," Jack corrected good-naturedly, "toner cartridges and photocopier paper and rubber bands and paper clips too!" Ianto quietly marvelled at Jack's enthusiasm. Breaking into the office block in the dead of night was worth it just to see the look it brought to Jack's face.

"Just so you know," he pointed out, "as much as I love you, if you even suggest that we incorporate a stapler into this, I will leave right now."

"How about a calculator?" Jack joked. Ianto quelled him with a mock glare. "So, just you and me then, and we leave the office supplies out of it," he breathed, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Ianto's trousers and fusing their lower bodies.

"Perfect," Ianto whispered in reply as Jack's lips descended to meet his. While Jack initially had the upper hand, Ianto soon took over, thrusting his tongue into Jack's eager mouth to wrestle with his lover's. Jack was hot and hard by the time he felt Ianto's nimble fingers pushing his greatcoat from his shoulders. Jack had kissed hundreds of people, humans and aliens alike, in his many years, but not one of them made him feel a tenth of what one of Ianto's kisses could do to him. Releasing Ianto's hips to allow his coat to drop to the floor, he swiftly divested him of his suit jacket.

When Ianto slipped his hands under his T-shirt to snake across his stomach, Jack gasped, breaking the kiss. After a few moments of heavy breathing, he descended upon Ianto's neck as he set about getting him out of his clothes. Ianto was just as eager, and Jack's T-shirt soon joined Ianto's shirt and tie on the floor, his braces hanging loosely around his hips. Fusing their lips again, their hands roamed over each other's chests and backs, arousing as they whispered over heated skin.

Grabbing the young Welshman by the hips, Jack pulled him even closer, grinding his trouser-covered hardness against Ianto's thigh. In response, Ianto slid his hands down to cup Jack's ass, causing him to moan into Ianto's mouth.

Ianto was rapidly losing awareness of his surroundings. His world was shrinking to the feel of Jack's tongue in his mouth, his fingers raking through his hair and the frantic grind of their lower bodies. He needed more. Jack immediately got the message when Ianto reached for his top button, and within minutes they had shed their remaining clothes. The final barriers between them removed, they wasted no time in pressing their bodies together, revelling in the skin-to-skin contact. Trailing biting kisses along his jaw line, Jack nibbled gently on Ianto's earlobe.

"Jack…" Ianto moaned softly. He loved that, and Jack knew it.

"God, Ianto," the immortal whispered in his ear, his breathing laboured as the delicious friction of their duelling cocks threatened to overwhelm his brain. And Ianto wasn't helping matters much, his gliding hands leaving a path of tingling heat wherever they touched. The younger man wasn't faring much better, the combination of Jack's ministrations pushing him ever closer to the edge.

Jack cried out in pleasure when one of Ianto's wandering hands reached down to grip his aching erection, stroking confidently. As Ianto's rhythm intensified, Jack found himself gripping the younger man's shoulder for support. Realising he was dangerously close to overheating, he determinedly pulled back from the edge. This wasn't how he wanted to finish. He reached out and gently grasped Ianto's wrist, halting his movements.

"Too close," he breathed unsteadily in response to Ianto's faintly questioning look. Taking back control, Jack urged Ianto backwards until he was sandwiched between Jack's body and the copier in the corner of the cupboard, kissing him passionately all the way. When Ianto's ass hit the copier, Jack broke away to drop kisses across the Welshman's chest. As Jack started to smooch his way towards Ianto's stomach, the younger man grasped his hair in anticipation of the pleasure he knew was forthcoming. When Jack's lips finally closed over his throbbing dick, Ianto released a keening moan. In the time they'd been together, Jack had made it his personal mission to learn exactly what Ianto liked, and he put that knowledge to good use. Reaching back to caress Ianto's balls, Jack slowly swirled his tongue around the head. Ianto tightened his grip on Jack's hair as the floor beneath his feet seemed to shake. When Jack tilted his head to take more of his lover into his mouth, Ianto's legs gave out on him and he collapsed back against the copier.

Caught up in the erotic stimulation of Jack's talented mouth and hands, it took Ianto several minutes to notice that the copier had started to spit out blank pages. The mechanical noise finally breaking through his euphoric haze, Ianto dragged Jack back to his feet.

"I need you, now," he whispered choppily, burning a searing kiss into Jack's lips. Tongues tangling, they sank onto the pile of discarded clothing. Entwined on the floor, Jack retrieved supplies from his coat pocket. Squeezing a generous quantity of lube from the tube, Jack inserted a finger inside of Ianto, preparing him, and making him jump when he brushed over his prostate. When Ianto was once again gasping for breath, Jack readied himself before shifting closer. Hooking Ianto's leg over his elbow, Jack locked eyes with his younger lover as he slid home.

Slowly he began to move, the obvious pleasure in Ianto's eyes amplifying his own. The pace built up as both men began to lose control. Ianto felt like he was in heaven, as Jack hit the perfect spot on nearly every thrust. The rhythm grew sloppy as they approached the edge, trading desperate kisses and running their hands over whatever skin they could reach. Nothing existed outside of their wild coupling.

Ianto went over first, crashing into ecstasy with a guttural cry. Jack dived after him, Ianto's name escaping his lips as he rushed headlong into bliss.

It was several minutes before they came back to Earth, the outside world slowly reappearing as they snuggled on their makeshift bed.

"Dwi 'n dy garu di, 'Yan," Jack whispered tenderly, one of the few Welsh phrases he had retained. Ianto smiled back at him lovingly.

"You know, Jack, maybe we need a stationery cupboard at the hub…"

_fin_


End file.
